Through my eyes
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: How do we see Obi Wan Kenobi? Through the eyes of Friends, foe, lovers, and clones.
1. Padawan

He's passionate.

Not a sentiment usually found in younglings his age. Qui Gon idly wondered why Master Yoda had permitted it. He eyed the battling youngsters, sweat rolling off their foreheads against the steady hum of their lightsabers.

He had seen many fights like the one before him. Two younglings who varied in size, sex, and species pitted against another in an attempt to become a padawan. These fights were ingrained in his memory. Testing his mates power, struggling to be the best of the best. The final blow, the relief of being chosen. Returning years later to chose his own padawan, watching the contestants with hawk eyes. Recognizing the relief in Xantos eyes…

No. Don't think about him.

Returning again and again to the temple. Watching fight after fight. Leaving again and again empty handed. Qui Gon knew the routine well.

He wondered why he kept coming back to the fights. It was just the same old routine of brawn and wits, seeing who was worthy to be chosen. He wasn't looking to chose.

Red flashed, then blue. The lightsabers struck, and parted only to return with more force. The younglings parted, prowling around each other seeking an opening. The first towered over the other, white hair flashing in the dark light. Wisps of smoke rose up from his black armor where the other had hit.

The smell of singed fabric rose from the other's thick tunic. Brown hair sticking up in the heat, holding his lightsaber close to his chest. Qui Gon saw the passion in him, rising up with a force.

The boy fought well. No flashy moves of a novice. Instead he attacked with defensive moves to conserve energy. The other fought with hatred and power. Neither wanted to be the youngling that went to the agricorps. He wished that they could be resigned to their fate.

Qui Gon saw the taller rallying for his final stand. Then the boy attacked.

Brutal, powerful swings. He swung his lightsaber with intention, beating the boy to the ground.

The other struggled to block his attacks, not expecting their intensity. His lightsaber dropped and he dove for it, bringing it back in time for the boy to swing the final blow. He cried out and Yoda stood up. "Enough!"

The whole arena erupted into cheers. The younglings around him sprang to their feet, yelling in exuberance. Two younglings in front of him screamed their congratulations.

He watched the boy bow to the masters, and then punch his lightsaber in the air. His face shone with the sweat of triumph. Qui Gon only had one word for that youngling's performance.

Dangerous.

He leaned over the Master. "Who is that boy?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi, his name is." Yoda nodded. "Last chance to be chosen as Padawan it is."

Qui Gon sat back in his seat, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He was the boy's last chance to be chosen. Desperate men often fight as he did.

But no. He sensed a history between those two. Years of built up anger played out in that fight.

He left the Master with a bow and went to go find the boy. The sooner he broke the news to the boy, the better.

He found him exiting the dressing room, hands in pockets. Up close, Qui Gon saw his brown hair was almost a sandish color, showcasing a pair of thoughtful blue eyes.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He questioned. The boy seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He had bit of an accent, cultured and smooth as one might get from the planet Stewjon.

Qui Gon shook his head. "Temple students rarely attack so viciously. They are taught to defend, to wear their opponents down over time. But you, you fought like a dangerous man. You left yourself open to attack and relied on the boy to be on the defense."

"I wanted to end the fight quickly. The force allowed." The boy defended himself calmly. He seemed unconcerned with the consequences of his actions. Qui Gon remembered the boy's strikes, the anger behind them.

He shook his head. "I am not so sure. Your fighting style is dangerous, too risky. You cannot rely on your opponent to always take the defensive stance." He turned away.

Obi Wan cocked his head. "You could teach me better."

An invitation. You could teach me better if I was your padawan. Eager to learn and eager to leave the temple. Again Qui Gon was reminded of the boy's passion. He hesitated.

"I could."

Obi Wan's face lit up.

"Or perhaps no one could." He faced the boy. "I sensed anger in both of you."

"That's not why I wanted to win." He sounded sure of himself. Confident in his answer, confident that he could win Qui Gon over. Part of him wanted to believe him. To believe that Kenobi hadn't given into his anger, that he wouldn't give into his anger, that he wouldn't follow Xantos….

The boy needed training. A master to guide him.

But was he the right master to do it?

"In future fights control your anger. A Jedi knight never exhausts him when battling a stronger foe. Never expect you enemy to miss an opportunity to do you harm." He turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

He turned. The boy had dropped to one knee, head bent slightly. An act of humility.

"If I was wrong, that means that I am in need of the best teacher. Will you take me with you?"

He had resorted to begging. Qui Gon heard the pleading in his voice.

"No."

"Qui Gon Jinn, I will be thirteen in four weeks. You are my last chance to be a Jedi knight."

He remembered being Obi wan's age. Hoping to be chosen before being kicked off out the temple and sent to grow crops in some forgotten system.

He recognized the desperate look in the boy's eyes. He saw the passion, the desire to prove himself as padawan, the determination. He saw the sudden, reckless attacks bearing down on the other, the certainty of Obi wan's strikes.

Qui gon turned to leave. "You have too much anger. There is a risk that you would turn away too the dark side."

Obi Wan sprang to his feet. "I won't turn." His voice rang through the room.

Qui Gon ignored him, walking of the room. Part of him ached for saying no. The boy was so desperate. But he simply could not risk another failure. Another padawan falling to the dark side.

Perhaps he would find a padawan at the next fight, he consoled himself despite knowing it was a lie.

Master Yoda had mentioned wanting to discuss his next mission. He would go there.

So Qui Gon Jinn continued on, never suspecting that he would ever meet the boy again.

* * *

Their meeting is heavily inspired by the 'Jedi apprentice'; the rising force. Qui Gon is so much fun to write. :)


	2. Lover

The garden was quiet as the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon.

I watch it rise, reposed on a stone bench.

My father had loved sunrises. He would awake me before the rest of the household rose. We would then tip toe down to this garden and this bench and watch the sun rise. Together.

My father is dead now. Today marked the first day I have spent the night in my own bed since the insurgents took over. I felt that it was time to renew the tradition. It made home feel _normal_ again.

The silence is broken by the sound of a twig snapping. I stand up, searching for the maker of the noise. When none showed itself I set out to find it. A second twig snapped and my footsteps quicken. I thought I knew who was in my garden.

I peeked around the fir tree. There the culprit was. He stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed.

Jedi Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi.

My second protector. He and his Master Qui Gon Jinn were the main reasons I was still alive. Assigned to my case when the insurgents had assassinated my parents, they had been my only friends for a year. I had been thrown at him, forced to make friends when Qui Gon had left on recon missions. He had gone on a lot of recon missions.

Now, I consider Obi Wan one of my closest friends. Perhaps more.

I watch him tip his head back, enjoying the morning sun. It shone on his brown hair.

He looks _so_ vulnerable. Lightsaber hanging untouched. No master to guide or protect him.

I step out from my hiding place. "Hello Obi Wan."

The Jedi startles and spins around. His hand rests on his lightsaber and then relaxes when he sees me. "Pardon me Duchess. I did not know you were here."

 _Smooth, my dear. You know this is my favorite garden._

"I'm surprised. I thought Jedi could sense a person's presence." I watch him straighten up, jaw clenching at my jab. I smirk. He has no intention of leaving.

"Do you not enjoy my company, Obi?" I bat my eyelashes.

"I do enjoy your company Satine. I just-" He falters. Laughter rises in my chest at his consternation. I press a hand against my mouth.

He grins, eyes sparkling. "Are you laughing at me?"

His face causes me to laugh aloud.

"You are!" He leaps forward, catching my arms. His eyes crinkles and he chuckles at my defiant pout.

I point at his face. "There! When you laugh you look like my Ben."

He snorts. Ben was my pet name for him. He swears that he would give me one in retaliation. He hasn't found one yet. "Aww, not him again. What does an Obi Wan look like when he laughs?"

"I wish I knew." I said lightly.

He gives me _that_ look. "Fine. What do you think Obi Wan would look like?"

I look at him with speculative eyes. "Obi Wan has a beard. He's stuffy and is bound to rules and regulations. He couldn't kiss a girl if he tried!" I fling the last accusation out to the wind and he laughs.

"What do you have against beards?"

I shrug. "Stuffy people like Qui Gon wear them. I like a man clean shaven"

Obi Wan hesitates. Then-"What does your Ben look like?"

I pause, looking up at his face. He seems so in earnest. My depiction of him was of the Padawan Obi Wan. He's asking what I think of the person Obi Wan, the one I call Ben.

"Ben is-thoughtful. Intelligent. Has the sarcasm of a soldier." He relaxes and I continue. "He has a roguish smile and you can lose yourself in his eyes. He could smooth talk his way into any woman's heart. He's confident and-" I trail off, embarrassed at my forwardness.

Obi's cheeks and ears seem to be redder than normal. I wonder idly if the garden was hotter than normal. Then I notice.

We're so close our noses could touch. I could place my hands on his chest, go up on my toes and-

In the same instant Obi notices. His eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. I wonder what he's thinking, up in that mind of his.

He steps back, always the Jedi. I press forward.

"Walk with me?"

I cast my eyes demurely down, allowing my eyelashes to flutter. Obi Wan watches me with thoughtful eyes. He takes my hand and our fingers intertwine.

We walked in silence. Our feet step in rhythm, clacking on the stone path. Obi Wan jostles my shoulder and I nudge him back, laughing when he pretends to fall. I reach down to pull him up and he pulls me down. We lay on our backs in the soft grass, staring up at the clouds.

The thought occurs to me innocently enough. Watching Obi Wan point to the clouds, hair falling into his eyes. Watching his eyes turn to me, waiting eagerly for my response. A voice inside of me whispers. _You could ask him to stay._

I sit up quickly, brushing stray pieces of grass from my hair. He sits up beside me. "Satine?"

His hands wrap around my shoulders and I lean into his embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you Obi." I whisper as he helped me to my feet.

"You don't have to." His voice changed.

I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

He unclips his lightsaber from his belt.

My heart quickens. "Ben?"

He drops down to one knee and extends his hand to me. In his palm rests his lightsaber.

"Satine." He opened his mouth to say more and then closed it. His eyes looked at

I look at him incomprehensive. Obi was kneeling before me, lightsaber laying his hand. What was he doing? Then it hits me.

He wants me to ask him to stay. To abandon his master and order. To stay with me and and…..

My stomach twisted itself up into a knot. He's giving me the power to change his destiny. Part of me leaps, aching to wrap him up in a big hug. To say yes, I need you. But something holds me back.

I reach for his hand, lightly grasping his fingertips. And then I see-

A Padawan and Master facing enemies side by side, wielding lightsabers. As I watch the figures morph as Obi Wan grows bigger, older. Qui Gon disappears and Obi Wan steps into his place, taking the hand of a small boy. He too grips a lightsaber. I see the new padawan growing, becoming stronger. Obi Wan is his master, strong in the force. Men with identical faces come up behind them and a little girl steps up beside the new padawan. She clutches a lightsaber with an extra clipped to her belt. They fight great forces together, blades flashing. I see many evils vanquished by his presence. Families reunited by his hand. Wars prevented by his smooth tongue.

My throat tightens. He has a family waiting for him if he leaves. A padawan to teach, men to command, a youngling to watch over.

What would he gain if he stayed? A family with me? A life stuck on unstable Mandalore, dealing with those who opposed me, protecting me. Agreeing with my ideals in the public eye only to fight in private.

I could not let my love live that life. His passion would _die_ if he lived that life.

I close his hand around the lightsaber. His head jerks up. I see confusion in his bright eyes.

"I suppose Qui Gon will be looking for you. You should get going before he leaves without you." I sound indifferent to my own ears. Inside I'm choking, screaming till I'm hoarse.

His eyes lose their light. "Of course."

He pulls his lightsaber back and re-clips it to his waist. I steps back and straighten my shoulders.

"Duchess." He inclined his head. _Goodbye._

I toss my head. "Jedi." _I want to retract it, throw myself into your arms. But I can't._

He turned and walked away. His footsteps echo against the silent garden. I turn my back on him.

I listen to his footsteps until I no longer hear them. Then I allow a sob to escape my mouth

 _No Satine_. This not the time to mourn. I have a people to lead and a country to rebuild.

I suppress the urge to indulge in a good cry. I wipe my eyes. And I turn to leave. To go lead my people.

Would she have made the same choice if she had known their paths fate? Would she have let him go, knowing that they would meet again? Knowing that he still loved her. Knowing that she was destined to die in his arms.

As they turn to take their places for the future, I know she would.

* * *

Happy thanksgiving y'all. I couldn't resist the chance to explore one of my fave Otps and Satine's thoughts on Kenobi.

I don't know how often I will post these. Just whenever I finish it I guess.

If you have any ideas for who you want to see in this story just tell me! I'll try to fulfill your request.


	3. Master

We used to tell stories of the Jedi-cocky things who fought evil and brought peace. Armed with glowing sticks and smooth one-liners they would end the war.

But would they save us?

Slave children, tossed from master and mistresses, living in fear. Will they sell me today? When will I eat, when will the rod fall on my back?

The Jedi were our heroes. We dreamed of the day when they would come to our system and liberate us. Most kids dreamed of carrying a lightsaber and joining the Jedi ranks.

I was the only one who didn't dream of being one. My dreams were consisted of high adrenaline chases through the air, piloting the fastest ship through space. The only place I was truly free.

Which made my present company ironic.

I follow Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn into the ship. A Jedi. He showed up at the shop, accompanied by an angel. He needed spare parts, didn't have the right credits. That was when I stepped in. A pilot to earn the credits for him. I thought it was a good deal. I won the credits for him and the race. I wasn't expecting to win my freedom or the chance to become Jedi.

Qui gon told me that the force was strong in me. He called me the chosen one. I didn't understand all of it, but I did understand that he wanted me to be a Jedi. So he bought my freedom and set me free. I understood that he wanted to train me. It was hard to take in.

We enter the room to see a man kneeling down beside the blue R2 unit from before. He looks up at our approach. I've never seen him before.

Qui Gon waved a hand towards the newcomer. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi Wan Kenobi."

I held out my hand to shake. "Hi."

He nods slightly and grasps my hand. I eyed his face. He seemed serious. Scruffy hair, blue eyes and a brown robe that matched Qui Gon's. My eyes fall on the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." I say.

His head tilts. I sense that he's already resigned to my presence. I wonder why. We've only been standing here for a moment.

"I'm going to be a Jedi too." My voice is infused with confidence that I'm sure he'd appreciate.

Instead he glances over at Qui Gon. The Jedi chuckles and shrugs. Obi Wan looks back at me and the corners of his mouth turn up. "I'm sure." He said.

He drops my hand and focuses on his Master. "Where did you find this one?"

I frown. He sounds amused. I glance between the two. Qui gon and his Padawan. I've never heard of a Jedi having two Padawans before. If Qui gon was forced to choose between both us, I know who would win. Their voices go over my head and I tune them out, studying his face.

Deep blue eyes that would melt some girls heart. My mom had told me stories of falling into such eyes. He and the angel share the same eyes.

Hair pulled back into a short ponytail, a single braid resting on his shoulder. I wonder what it would be him, to have the hairstyle of a Padawan and to carry a lightsaber.

He looks just as we used to describe Jedi. Quiet, powerful, wise. I wonder what it like to be like him. Although something tells me that I would never be quiet. I tune back in time to hear Qui gon finish telling Obi wan about me.

"He has great potential in him Obi wan."

"I see."

"Get ready. We're leaving."

"Yes Master."

Qui gon walked away, his boots clacking down the hallway. The blue R2 unit, beeping all the while, rolled after him.

" _Pathetic lifeform_." I hear Obi wan mutter as he turned to follow him.

I bristle. "Hey, who are you calling pathetic?"

He pauses, looks down at me. I feel small under his gaze, his Jedi form towering over me. A wave of fear washes over me. I fight it, reminding myself. You're a free man now. I pull myself up to my full height, glaring at him. He snorts.

"Master Qui Gon has adopted many people as yourself. None of them have stayed. You're just another mark on the list." He continued walking, boots clacking against the metal floor.

I stare after him, crestfallen. For a moment I wish that I could be back at the shop, tinkering and talking to the girl who looked like an angel. I shake the feeling off. This is a good thing Ani. You need to be here. You need to become a Jedi. For mom's sake.

I set off after them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Qui Gon's gone. _Dead._ Torn apart by a Sith.

I stay in my corner, listening to the ship hum.

He was supposed to train me. I was supposed to become a Jedi. I was supposed to go out into the galaxy and defend it. I was supposed to become strong, to return to Tatooine and rescue her. We would be happy and _free._

Ha. _As if._ I picture the flames eating Qui Gon's body and I bury my head into my knees.

Footsteps tap against the floor. Part of me leaps-is the angel back? Then it plummets again. Just _him._

I press further into my corner, willing the force to hide me. The footsteps stop.

"Anakin?" The boxes blocking my hideaway move and Obi wan appears in the opening. He looks worried. His face is relieved when he sees me.

"There you are. I was worried."

I scrunch up my face. He was _worried_? No one worries about me. Only my mom worries about me. Obi wan was the last person I ever thought would worry about me.

"Why do you care? I'm just another _pathetic_ lifeform." I snap and draw my knees closer to my chest. Obi wan winced. I tilt my head. There he goes again. Acting as if he cared.

"Well, welcome to the club." He waves a hand towards himself.

I squint up him. He must be joking. Being me, I say so.

"You must be joking. You were never a pathetic lifeform."

He sat down beside me. I scoot away and he pretends not to notice. "Oh, I'm being quite serious. Qui Gon didn't want me. He didn't want any padawan."

But he wanted _me_. The unspoken words twist my stomach. Does he resent my presence? I rest my head on my arms, eyeing him as he continued talking.

"I begged him to train me. He thought he didn't need me, a padawan. Just another pathetic lifeform to care for." His voice was sad and heavy. I sensed a slight trace of bitterness and then the sadness overwhelms it. He clears his throat and it disappears.

"Qui Gon's dying wish was for me to train you. Despite the council's warnings, he believed that you were the chosen one."

I watch him in silence.

"Master Yoda has knighted me. I can take on a padawan. Naturally he thinks I should wait before choosing one, but I still _can_."  
I see where he's going with this. He wants to train me. He wants me to be a Jedi. My heart leaps.

He sighed and rests his hands on his knees.

"Look, I know I'm not who you wanted to train you. I still have a lot to learn. But I'm willing to _try_."

His blue eyes are full of hope. I stay where I am, motionless. His words has frozen me to my seat. Despite all that's happened, he still wants to train me? He's giving me a chance to become a free man, to make my mother proud, to return and free her.

Seconds pass by. Obi wan shifts in his seat. "I guess we'd better get going. The celebration is starting soon. Wouldn't want to miss it."

The v _ictory celebration_. The angel would be there. It's now or never, Ani. I tell myself. Don't blow it for yourself.

I stand up. His eyes widen why he catches sight of a braid running down my shoulder. He should recognize it. He himself bore one only a few days ago.

"I'm ready when you are, _Master_."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if the timeline is a little off. I haven't watched the Phantom Menace in awhile.

Hoped you liked this and keep reviewing and liking. ;)


	4. General

"Cody, cover me!" My general leapt forward, igniting his lightsaber as he went.

I followed behind him, waving my men onward. Towards the clankers and the screams of dying men.

We charge into battle behind the greatest general in the galaxy. I pity Captain Rex, whose Commander and General are equally impulsive, young, and reckless. Most of his missions could be classified as suicide missions, but they always come out on top.

General Kenobi, the negotiator. My general. The Jedi.

The clones and Jedi have worked together as long as I've been alive. I was a part of the first batch of officers, a group of men born to lead. Captain Rex had followed close behind and somehow, we had managed to get the closest generals in the republic.

Master and Padawan. A tandem team. Then the Padawan received a Padawan. A trio of fighters.

General Kenobi recommended me for a higher rank, Commander. I accepted it with grace, wondering why my friend with the Jaig eyes wasn't promoted.

I have the best General in the republic. I trust him and He trusts me. I would gladly die for him.

Kenobi laughs when I talk of death. Instead he talks of what happens after the war. He tells me stories. How he would take Rex, me, Anakin, and Ashoka to Dex's for a celebratory dinner after the war. We'll go to Mandalore and wander in the snow. He'll get the council to release me from the army with full honors.

"We'll find you a girl, a planet to settle down and raise a family. Your blasters will hang over the fireplace. You'll tell stories of your valor to your children and your children's children."

"But first, we have to survive." I said.

His bright eyes locked onto mine and he grinned. "Yes, we do." He stretched out a hand. "Survive with me?"

I had shook his hand, promising that I would. It had surprised me, my general's promise. But I suppose it was the same for Rex and his Commander. His General wouldn't promise him a life after the war, but I knew that Ashoka would.

She wears the Torrent company symbol, a diamond hanging around her neck. It's Rex's company.

I've never seen it, but I know that Rex wears something similar. A promise to protect each other in this messy war. To survive and show each other the sights afterwards. A promise to find family.

Rex's General has made a promise to someone too. He'd promised Ashoka and a certain Senator to survive for them. His daughter and his wife. Secrets that he couldn't keep from us.

So we fight, one battle after the next. Surriving.

I've never felt so relieved when my general returns after a dangerous mission with Anakin's men. I see the same feeling in his eyes when he checks up on our men.

I'm brought back to current battle with a bump. My General has the clankers on their knees, his lightsaber is sheathed. We've won this fight.

He turns, eyes searching the ranks, counting our dead. His eyes find mine and I grin.

 _I survived._

His eyes soften with relief. He turns back to his Padawan, Rex's General. I see Anakin counting his men, the same relief when he catches sight of his Captain and Padawan.

Rex and his commander move as one. She hasn't sheathed her lightsabers yet and Rex sticks close to her side. As their eyes move anxiously over their men- _counting their dead_ -I realize that they got separated from us during the battle. They're wondering if we survived.

I wave a hand and Rex's eyes snap to it. His eyes wash over my troops, locking onto my figure. I shiver, knowing that he's counting my men, counting my dead.

A tired smile covers his lips. He touches Ashoka's shoulder, points to the Generals. Her eyes light up.

We all move forward, joining the Generals in the circle, already preparing for the next fight.

We've all survived. For now.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Commander Cody, execute order 66."

The clone straightened his shoulders. "Yes sir." The transmision ended.

He swore. He couldn't of have waited before giving the General's lightsaber back. He had to give it back. Nevermind. The Jedi were weak when compared to a thousand clones. The General was weak.

He would attack when the General was down. Surround him with men, ask him a question. The Jedi turn around, see the men who he trusted level blasters at him.

And he would fire the first shot.

A memory rose in his mind. Men fighting side by side. A man clapping him on the shoulder, calling a name.

" _Cody…."_

Who was Cody?

" _Cody, I'm so proud of you."_

The man smiled, why was he smiling? This was a war, why was he smiling? I know that man, why can't I remember him?

 _A man in blue is shaking me. "You don't have to do this, Cody. Snap out of it!"_

Why is a brother shaking me?

" _He's your General Cody! You trust each other! I didn't kill my Commander, you don't have to kill yours!"_

Traitor.

 _The clone's voice shook. "Brother, please…..You promised him, just like I promised her."_

He frowned and shook the memory away. He was wrong. That clone was no brother.

That clone would pay for his deed. He slung his blaster over his shoulder.

It was time for the Jedi to _end._

* * *

Maybe I should have classified this as angst… *Sheepish shrug;)

Normal Cody speaks in first person, his feelings and thoughts are clear. Third person Cody thoughts are clouded, the order 66 chip is taking his ability to think for himself.

The torrent company symbol is a reference to a fic by one of my favourite authors, I can't recall the name.

Hope y'all liked this!


	5. Enemy

Darth Maul twirled his dual blades, slashing with deft strokes. He eyed the two Jedi. The Master was skilled in Ataru, executing high flips, his green lightsaber flashing in the dim lights.

It was his first solo mission. Take out the Naboo Queen's protectors, his master had commanded.

He'd spent countless hours researching his opponents. Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. He'd watched every holo vid, seen every tabloid, found their medical records. He knew their fighting styles, their history and their meeting.

He knew how to break them.

The Master made a mistake. One small misstep and his guard went down. His Padawan was behind him, stuck in place. There was no one to save him.

Maul plunged his lightsaber into Qui Gon's chest. The man gasped and his lightsaber rolled from his hand. He fell down. A mortal blow. Maul grinned, straightening up. He smiled at Kenobi, the boy's face forming a horrified 'O'.

"Nooooooo!" The padawan screamed. Pathetic.

Darth Maul gave his opponent a cursory glance. A boy with sad blue eyes and sandish hair. He dismissed him. An easy opponent.

The boy charged forward, brandishing his saber.

Maul easily flung him toward the shaft. The boy flew forward and caught the edge. His lightsaber fell past him, falling. Maul smirked, seeing the consternation on the boy's face. It was a long way to the bottom.

Maul stalked forward, grinning over the boy's fate. Darth Sidious would be pleased. He pictured the rewards from disposing of the two Jedi.

He stood over the Padawan, his hands white from exertion. The boy couldn't hold on forever. He debated on whether to wait for that or to slash his fingers. The boy looked up at him and again, Maul was struck by the depth in this boy's eyes. What had this Jedi rat seen, to have eyes filled with such sorrow?

Well, he had just given his master a fatal wound. That probably counted for something.

The padawan's face furrowed, sweat dripping down his forehead.

He heard a vrmm! and Kenobi leapt up in front of him, flipping over his head. Maul spun around to combat him and gasped. A lightsaber sliced through his middle.

He fell backwards into the shaft screaming. His last memory was Kenobi's blue eyes, staring down at him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Kenobi…._ " Maul hissed. He finally had the elusive Jedi right where he wanted him, a pawn in his plans.

"You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi." He murmured, force choking the girl, raising her feet off the ground.

"You can kill me, but you can never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it! Kenobi spat, his resolve as strong as always. But Maul saw the fear in his eyes, the pain in seeing the girl he loved suffer.

"I never planned on killing you, but I can make you share my pain, _Kenobi."_

Maul smiled, watching the girl struggle for breath. His guards forced Kenobi down, held him in place. Kenobi looked up, reached out a hand, his sad eyes called out-but all too late.

He plunged the lightsaber through her chest. The girl gasped and crumpled down. Kenobi thrust away his guards arms and leapt forward, gathering the girl up in his arms.

Maul stepped back onto his throne and leaned back, watching the spectacle. He was murmuring the girl's name, holding her hand close to his face. The girl lifted a hand, caressing his check. She said something, something that made him draw her closer. Her body relaxed and her head lolled back. He drew her even closer then, pressing his mouth to her hand.

Maul's smile widened.

He never stopped smiling. Not when his guards had to pull Kenobi off of the duchesses cold body, or when deathwatch helped Kenobi escape, or when his guards failed to capture them.

Instead he replayed the horror in Kenobi's face, the silent breaking of the stoic Jedi. The sound the force made when she died. He knew that it was something no force user could ignore, the pain Kenobi was going through. Maul reveled in the knowledge that he had broke his enemy.

Later, when his old master destroyed his brother, the smile faded. As Maul held his brother's body close to his and as he wallowed in misery and rage, he realized something.

Kenobi hadn't reached out to the dark side. When he held his love close, he didn't react in anger. There was no screaming, no begging.

Just silence. Disconcerting silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darth Maul picked his way through the thick sand. He hadn't been Darth in a while, hunched over, his lightsaber fashioned into a cane. He remembered a young man stepping through the thick sand, squinting against Tatooine's suns. Trusting in his master's judgment, working as a tandem.

If only Kenobi didn't have to ruin it all.

Deep down, he knew that Darth Sidious would have betrayed him sooner or later if Kenobi hadn't intervened.

His stupid apprentice, believing that he could defeat the sith. Anyone had the power to be a sith. There is no forgiveness, no mercy, no peace. Only power and strength. Only the strongest survived and the strongest were the Sith.

He never understood then why Kenobi persisted on staying with the light. His grand-Master had become a sith, his Master was dead. His Padawan had fallen to the dark side and his grand-padawan had left the order. All around him, men and women fell and Kenobi kept standing.

It was quite a conundrum.

He saw a flickering light out of the distance and he made for it with long strides. He stepped into the firelight where Kenobi and Ezra rested, deep in conversation. Both heads jerked up, sensing his presence.

His apprentice got up, his hand dropping to his lightsaber. Kenobi stopped him and sent him on his way with a few words.

Maul chuckled. "See you soon apprentice!" He waved a hand in goodbye.

"Look what has become of you. A rat in the desert." He said lightly, raking his eyes over his enemies white hair, wrinkled skin.

"Look what I've risen above." Kenobi returned, his voice hoarse with age.

"I've come to kill you. Perhaps it is worse to leave you here, festering in your squalor." He spat, pacing around the fire.

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, a desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing." Kenobi sounded calm, unruffled by Maul's words. His manner infuriated him.

"AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE!" Maul snarled, kicking sand into the flames with a single blade. The cloud settled, taking the fire down with it. Kenobi remained motionless, his sad eyes watching him.

Maul straightened, taking in his rival's every motion. "Why have you come to this place? Not simply to hide, you have a purpose here."

Perhaps you are protecting something,

No, protecting _someone_."

Kenobi lit his lightsaber, its blue light illuminating his face. He twirled his blade, pointing two fingers forward, his blade rested over his head. Maul smiled- _the negotiator has returned-_ igniting his second blade, twirling it around his fingertips.

The two postered for a few moments, wondering how much the other's fighting style would have changed over the years. Seconds passed and Maul charged, throwing his sabers onto Kenobi's blade. One, two, three- three strikes and it was over. Maul froze, staring at his cut blades, feeling pain shoot through his veins. Then he fell.

Kenobi caught him, held him in his arms as he lay there, dying. Maul breathed laboriously, taking short, gasping breaths. He didn't have much time.

"Tell me, is it the chosen one?" Maul asked, gripping his arm.

Kenobi nodded. "He is."

Maul searched his enemy's face and saw that it was true, compassion dripping from his eyes. Part of him hated Kenobi for that. He'd killed his master, he'd killed his lover and yet Kenobi pitied him. Maul knew then the answer to Kenobi's sad eyes those many years ago. Those who know the future and are powerless to stop it have the saddest eyes.

Kenobi truly was the strongest.

Maul swallowed, picturing a new galaxy. A galaxy where the sith and Jedi did not exist, a galaxy where there was only the force. A galaxy fixed by the chosen one.

"He will avenge us." He whispered, inhaling his last breath. Something rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

It was fitting that he should die in Kenobi's arms.


	6. Grand-Master

She's spends days trying to figure out what they mean to her.

She knows what they are supposed to mean to her. Master, Clone, Senator, enemy. But alone in her mind she wonders. What do they really mean to her?

Plo Koon is her dad. Her father figure who reluctantly let her go play with the big kids. He's always there; offers a shoulder to lean on, a word of advice, I'll lend you a man. A huge pack of big brothers doesn't hurt either. Wolffe escorts her to GAR dances and glares at the men until all feels uncomfortable. Then he leaves to crack dark jokes with his men in the corner. It comforts her to know that they care, even though they report everything back to Plo Koon. _That_ has caused a little trouble.

Anakin is supposed to be her master, the authority. She respects him, looks up to him. But she knows that he's nothing more than much loved uncle, the one who sneaks her candy and has ridiculous plans. The uncle who worries and worries about her.

Senator Amidala- Padme. Ashoka wishes that she could be like her, carry the same power, have the same effect on millions. She secretly calls her sister and aunt, knowing all too well what her master's lingering glances mean. She hopes that they are careful. The stakes are too high for them to lose.

The 501st are her vod. Her _brothers._ Rex's company especially. Jesse, Kix, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, and Rex…. Her vod. If the wolfpack were her older brothers, then they were her younger brothers. (Except for Rex. He was neither older or younger. He was just Rex.)

She knows that they swore an oath, to protect and die for her. She wonders if they know she swore a similar oath to them.

The enemy was the enemy. But in her dreams, she pitied them. She saw Ventress as a child going through her stances. Gen. Grievous was a kleptomaniac who had been rejected by a Jedi. Dooku was misunderstood and powerful.

And then there is Master Kenobi. Dear old Master Kenobi.

She- she actually didn't know what to call him.

Brother was reserved for the clones. She only had one dad. He couldn't be a reckless uncle like Skyguy. He'd get too uptight, start sticking to the rules. He wasn't the enemy, and he definitely wasn't a sister or aunt.

She supposed she could just call him 'Master', but it didn't fit. Master was reserved for Jedi like Yoda and Windu. They didn't smile, they always did the right thing,

But Master Kenobi didn't always do the right thing. Ashoka heard of rumors. Rumors of Kenobi and a girl. Rumors that he'd leave the order for her. And the funny thing about rumors is that they always have a bit of the truth in them.

He bantered and tricked, he offered advice, he commanded crowds with his voice and lightsaber. He was the perfect Jedi.

Suddenly, she knew. She knew what place he had in her family, in her heart.

'To you, grand master.' She whispered to the dark.

* * *

 **Extra;**

Anakin whooped. "Lets go boys!" He leapt over the wall, lightsaber raised high.

Master Kenobi sighed. "I guess that's our cue! Are you coming Grand-padawan?"

Ashoka's eyes widened. "O-of course!"

They charged into battle, their men at their side. Ashoka felt her heart warm and it stayed that way for awhile

* * *

I heard someone refer to Ashoka as Obi wan's grand-padawan and I couldn't resist. :) I think it was on this site, I forget. *Shrugs.* Anyway, credit to you!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always keep reviewing! I know that the plan is to finish this at 13 chapters, but if anyone has any suggestions plot wise(what characters you would like to see, etc) let me know in the reviews!


	7. It's Wielder

It could've recognized him from a lightspeed away.

That boy. His feet slapped the cold floor, the noise echoing in the dark cave. His life force hummed in the force, brightening the space around him.

It'd been waiting for this moment for centuries. Tucked away in a forgotten corner of the caves, he'd watched and waited. Waited for the right youngling to come along and fill this empty space.

It hated feeling useless.

It knew the protocol. The youngling did not choose their crystal. The most essential part to a lightsaber, a Jedi's weapon of choice. They could not be the renowned wielders of power without it. It guided their steps. Made them more in tune with the force.

It decided the creator's destiny.

Blue crystals are for the level headed. Powerhouses of strength.

Green are for the rebellious. They lived for only for thing; to see a enemy vanquished.

Yellow combined the two, honing in one skill until they'd perfected it.

Purple, the rarest of the four natural crystals, only chose those with the strongest of minds.

Red crystals tapped into the dark side of the force, a mimic of the real thing. They made you strong, but not for long.

White crystals were the purified versions of the Red. They balanced out the light and the dark. Only the strong could control them.

The younglings could only claim their destiny after completing a series of tests, designed especially for their weaknesses. Even then, they weren't guaranteed a crystal. Only a crystal could decide their wielder. Shine their light on their chosen one.

It'd been shining for a long while. An encouraging beacon for his chosen one, his steps taken cautiously in the dark. He was forced to rely on all of his senses and the force to navigate the treacherous passage. But soon enough, he reached its place.

His cold hands gently cupped the shiny blue stone, closing its light off. He brought it close to his face and the two regarded each other.

Bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair. A humanoid. Average in every way.

Most crystals would have passed over him. Gone for the more flashy Twi-Lek or exclusive Cerean. It disapproved of such discrimination. It looked at their eyes.

A playwright from the forgotten past once said that, "Eyes are windows to the soul." The more honest the eyes, the gentler the heart.

This boy had the most honest eyes it'd ever seen.

 **. . . . .**

The boy had so much power.

His blade sliced through the air, humming along to the boy's breaths. It felt his emotions. Calm. Controlled. Qualities that the Jedi trained for years to control.

And yet, he still held himself back.

He'd built his lightsaber for endurance. Enclosed it in a casing of lightweight metal. He tweaked the wires so that it could only turn on for him. He didn't intend on replacing it's home for a long time.

He didn't mix it's power with any other crystal. Just sole confidence in it's and his abilities.

It liked that about him. He walked the fine line between confidence and humility with grace. Unlike some of his fellow younglings, their crystals struggling to keep up their antics.

His Master was proud of him. It could feel his life force beam upon them, a slight upturn of his lips.

Potential. The force around him ached of his future and of everything that he could accomplish. It felt his potential power, the power he would unlock and the power he held back. If the boy tried, he could beat Master Yoda.

But he held back. Kept himself at his peers level. As if he was trying to give them a chance. As if he knew that he would need all his power in the years to come and that it was pointless to waste it on things like popularity.

 **. . . . .**

It knew when the girl was close to him. It felt the boy's thumping heart, the blood rushing to his head when she spoke. The force quivered when her hand brushed against his.

It nudged the boy, asking him if he recognized the feeling. If he knew another name for the same kick of adrenaline that rushed through his head during fights.

If he knew its name, he was afraid to speak it.

The boy's Master was oblivious. His crystal turned a blind ear to the force, focused on only one objective. It always hated green crystals. So carefree. They saw what they wanted to believe.

In this case, the crystal wanted to believe that the boy was emotionless. That he wouldn't notice a girl, just like Qui gon had ignored Tahl. Or at least, tried to ignore.

It couldn't do the same.

It knew what Jedi order said about attraction. But it also knew what the Force thought.

'Let the boy decide.'

It felt the boy's anguish for weeks afterward. Replaying every word, every motion. Going through scenarios as if he could erase the past and put them in its stead.

Again, his Master was painfully oblivious. It wasn't sure if his boy just was good at hiding his emotions or if Qui gon was just incredibly dense.

Eventually, he moved on. Tucked her memory away in his mind in a box labeled; 'Never to be opened again.'

It felt his pain. It did his best to help relieve his mind. Distracted him by his duties to the order.

It felt it again when Qui gon died. The day his boy became a man, and took his Masters place. The boy cried harder than the day he lost Satine when he cut his braid from his head.

 **. . . . .**

It knew the padawan was trouble from the start.

For starters, his crystal was rebellious. Green to the bone. The crystal ignored every regulation, every rule was meant to be broken. It reminded him of the boy's Master. He would be missed terribly. Unlike the padawan's Crystal, who was lost not soon after.

Good riddance.

His next crystal didn't help matters either. Rigid blue. As if it thought it could change a green boy set in his ways.

Strangely enough, the padawan attracted good company. It loved his soldiers; their loyalty and determination. His padawan; her vibrance and powerhouse of strength. His lover; her wits and lovely smile.

He'd just experienced so much pain. So much pain and heartbreak, that he'd do anything to ensure their safety.

It refused to excuse his actions. Those with so much power shouldn't misuse it.

 **. . . . .**

It admired him. There was no fear when he faced his former padawan. Wielder of three crystals. The one who fell to the dark side.

Perhaps that was one reason for the padawans fall. He wanted to have so much power, to master all that the force had to offer, that he mastered none.

And when he needed it most, they failed him.

It admired him because he should have fell to the dark side a long time ago.

All around him, his loved ones were dying and he never wavered. He held onto his principles.

It now knew why he held back his power when he was young.

 **. . . . .**

It smelled of dust. Blistering sun and grainy sand.

The man kept him wrapped up in cloth. Took him out every once in awhile to clean. To hold and reminisce of past adventures and mishaps.

Occasionally, they'd go through a fight sequence. Always watching and waiting for the time to come.

The time for the chosen one to rise.

 **. . . . .**

It felt his owners death. That boy, no longer a boy, no longer a man. Just a bundle of cloth in place of life. The betrayer hovered over him, his red saber humming to itself. His former Master was gone.

Space felt empty again.

* * *

' **It' is Obi wan's Crystal. Blame my sister for this one. :) I referred to the crystal as a 'it' because….. It's a rock. They don't have genders.**

 **(At least, I'm assuming so. Never heard a rock referred to as male or female before.)**

 **The playwright who I quoted is William Shakespeare. Correct me if the internet is wrong. I just really like the quote.**

 **If you have any ideas for more POV's, let me know in a review. I'm always looking for more inspiration. :)**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	8. Respected

Rex really did envy Cody.

Not his rank, Cody deserved his position as commander. And he couldn't imagine stepping in Ashoka's shoes either. No, Rex envied his General.

General Kenobi. Star republic Jedi General. Member of the Jedi council. He was the epitome of greatness. The man with the plan. The great Negotiator.

Unlike his General.

Skywalker improvised. He fought with his saber and asked questions later. He plowed into battle with his lightsaber drawn.

Admittedly, the 501st won most of their battles.

They also lost the most men.

Skywalker couldn't care less about his men's lives. When Krell destroyed his men, where was Skywalker? When Kenobi and him languished in the Togruta mines, where was Skywalker?

Living it up elsewhere of course.

Kenobi and Tano were the only Jedi he could trust.

In the beginning, Rex trusted Skywalker with his life. He seemed to actually care if they lived or died, and he fought to keep them alive. Rex knew that if this war ever ended, Skywalker would be one to end it. And he'd be right at his side.

But then Umbara happened and he learned his lesson.

Trust no one.

Ashoka learned the hard way. Where was Skywalker when they sentenced her unjustly? He could have ordered us to stand down. He knew that she wouldn't touch a hair on our heads. We could have protected her.

Maybe she would have stayed.

Kenobi made few mistakes. He lost men too, but he took fewer risks. And he didn't leave his men to die in a hole at the hands of an egomaniac Jedi.

If he could've gone back in time and changed Generals, would he have done it? Would he have killed or saved Kenobi? Would Cody have risen in the ranks as Anakin's right-hand man? Would he have left Ashoka to die at the hands of her men at order 66?

Too many 'would haves'. All Rex knew was that he envied Cody.

* * *

Just a short shot. I've always wondered what Rex thought of Kenobi.

Have a lovely day! :)


	9. Saviour

Bright lights. A med droid clacked nearby, it's metal claws whirring. A baby cried. Then another.

Padme held her children in her arms for the first time. They stopped crying when she touched them. Miraculously, they both had hair. She stroked their brown fuzz gently. She could barely believe that they were hers.

A figure appeared overhead. Padme squinted at him, slightly panicked. Who did they allow back here? They hadn't even allowed Organa back here and she'd known him for years. He came into focus and she recognized him.

She exhaled. "Obi wan."

Anakin's Master. Mentor. Her saviour.

He moved closer to the bed and gripped the rail.

"How are you feeling?" It was barely louder than a whisper. As if he was afraid that anything louder would shatter her into a million pieces. He wasn't wrong.

Padme looked down at her children. Luke and Leia. They were alive. Healthy.

She touched their faces gently, afraid that they might break. Afraid that it was just a trick. That they'd disappear any moment.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

He knelt by the bed and studied them. Luke opened his mouth and yawned, exposing bright pink gums. Obi wan reached out a finger and he grasped it, his pink fingers squeezing it tight. Padme's heart warmed.

"Did you name them?" He asked softly.

"Luke and Leia."

He hesitated. "May I hold them?"

She nodded and he slipped his arms around Luke, lifting him out of her arms. The med droid came around and helped lift Leia too. Obi wan stood as he cradled them, his blue eyes taking in their features.

His Padawan's children.

Leia stared steadily around her. Her brown eyes were intent on taking everything in.

"She has his eyes." Padme whispered.

Obi wan's face hardened. "Yes. She does."

"She'll grow up to be a great leader one day." She continued. Organa had already promised her to protect Leia. She had no doubt about her daughters future.

"She'll take my place. Luke will take Anakin's." Obi wan's eyes softened. "Padme…."

"You'll take good care of him." She said. "Promise me you will."

"On my honor as a Jedi." He affirmed.

His words comforted her. In the short time she'd known him, Obi wan had never broken his word to her.

It was a quality she'd wished Anakin had.

"Obi wan." Padme beckoned him closer. He shifted forward, leaning towards her.

"I know there's good in him." She whispered.

Pain filled his eyes. She recognized the look. He'd been wearing it ever since Satine had died. Since Qui gon died. Since Anakin betrayed them all. Since the beginning of time, Obi wan had known pain.

There's something beautiful about the eyes of a man who's known nothing but pain.

Padme sank back down into her pillows. She took in Obi wan's anxious face, her children squirming in his arms.

She took her last shaking breath.

 _May the force be with you._

* * *

So, I've never actually seen the last prequel movie. I mean, I watched her death scene for reference, but honestly her death could have been better. She didn't even get to hold her children or even see leia! -_-

So this is my version of her death scene. Hope y'all enjoyed it! This pov was suggested by 'nightshade's sydney lover105.' Go check out their stuff and continue to review!

Have a lovely day! :)


	10. Comrade

Mace had risen to the top at a young age. His fellow Padawan's admired him for his skill and Purple lightsaber. He passed the Jedi trials and became a Jedi Knight. He was elected to the high council to lead with Master Yoda. He trained a padawan, Depa Billaba, and she joined him on the council.

In short, Mace Windu succeeded in every way it was possible for a Jedi to succeed in. He'd faced few hardships and was admired by many.

Perhaps that was why Obi wan Kenobi was such a mystery to him.

Despite his obvious skill, Master Jinn would have never had made it on the council. He was too hot headed and cared little for the code. His first Padawan, Freemor, did not carry his master's traits. He was weak and the council expected little harm from him. But after Xanatos, Mace knew they had to watch Master Jinn's next Padawan carefully.

He remembered Kenobi as a youngling. Even then, he showed signs of promise. He had the strength and discipline required of Jedi. Mace pictured him as a temple guard or perhaps as Freemor's first padawan.

He never expected Master Jinn to take Kenobi as his Padawan. Kenobi was nothing like Master Jinn's past Padawans. He wasn't weak like Freemor and he wasn't power hungry like Xanatos. Yet, he was powerful like Xanatos and as gentle as Freemor was. Under Master Jinn's tutelage, he had enough potential to fall to the dark side or to be expelled from the order.

Mace waited with bated breath for news of Kenobi's fall.

He didn't expect Kenobi to rise to the top. To be the exact opposite of his hot headed Master. To contain a vast amount of wisdom in that small head of his.

He hadn't expected him to become a Jedi knight without the trials. He hadn't expected him to train a padawan at such a young age. The prophesied chosen one, no less.

Mace didn't expect that one day he'd be appointing Kenobi to the high council. That he'd ask him for advice. That the name 'Kenobi' would strike fear in the hearts of many.

Of course, there had been rumors. Rumors trail the successful, hoping to tarnish a good man's name. Normally Mace ignored them. The tabloids were mostly trash, chasing every lead without good evidence. In their eyes a person was guilty until the story ran out of steam.

He couldn't ignore these.

There were rumors that Kenobi had broken the code. Rumors of him and a certain Duchess from Mandalore.  
He never asked. But some days he wondered.

Kenobi had that certain charisma and charm that women loved. Combined with his striking looks and status as a Jedi, he was a prime candidate for seduction away from the order.

It was strange then, that the rumors only coupled him with one female. Especially when he hadn't seen her in years.

Mace disliked strange things. Things are only strange when there is much more to learn about them.

The rumors dispelled at her death, drifting away into the void of space. Kenobi went on as nothing ever happened. Mace approved of his choice. There was still a war to fight, disputes to settle. Kenobi could not waste his time thinking about trivial.

Mace had never entertained thought of breaking the code. Never had he let his emotions get the better of him.

Then why did he feel so empty inside?

* * *

This chapter was really cool to write. Because Mace is disconnected with his emotions, he doesn't even recognize when one of his own is hurting. He's so focused on the rules that he can't even recognize Obi's hurt force signature. It may seem mean, but he also was never in love. He doesn't understand heartbreak.

Thanks to 'Antonia Rose' for suggesting Mace's POV. :)

When I looking up Qui gon's padawans, (I couldn't spell Xanatos name :P) I discovered that he actually had an another, less talked about Padawan named Freemor. After Xanatos fall to the dark side, Qui gon dismissed his success with Freemor, believing that he was a failure. Which is sad, because Freemor became a Jedi knight! (Even though he couldn't even best his own master in a fight. :D)

(ALSO HE TRAINED KANAN JARRUS'S MASTER DEPA! I'M DONE BYE.)

Have a lovely day! :)


	11. Peer

Quinlan remembered Obi wan as a Padawan.

They'd first met on the river banks. Tholme had left him in Master Jinn's charge so that he could go complete important 'Jedi Business.' Quinlan suspected that his Master was just sick of being around him. No matter. He liked Master Jinn and he enjoyed one on one training.

And then he appeared.

Obi wan stinkin' Kenobi.

Bright calculating eyes. Sandy hair and smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He extended his hand in greeting when Master Jinn introduced him. As his new Padawan no less.

As Quinlan shook his hand an idea had came to him. A test of his Psychometric abilities. To see how strong Obi wan really was.

He read Obi wan's cloak.

And saw nothing.

Quinlan looked up and found the other's eyes on him.

"Please refrain from trying to see my past. It won't work." His voice was smooth and cultured. Quinlan felt a hidden menace behind it.

Quinlan never tried to read him again.

Part of him knew that Obi wan thought he was an annoyance. That was fine. It amused Quinlan to annoy others. He liked to show off his memory gleaning and combat skills. It wasn't his problem that Obi wan disliked braggarts.

Another part of Quinlan wanted his fellow Padawan's approval. Obi wan was the optime of a perfect Jedi. Calm. Controlled. Strong. Quinlan suspected that he was selected to balance Master Jinn's zeal for reckless abandonment of the code.

Master Tholme taught him the stealth and accuracy required of Assassins. Whereas Master Jinn taught Obi wan how to resist. How to focus on nothing but the Force.

They finished up their training and the two Padawan's went their separate ways.

Quinlan gained his first Padawan. Aayla Secura. Full of promise and talent. He looked forward to the day that she'd take the role of Jedi Knight.

He heard little of Obi wan in the early days. A few rumors here and there, but nothing ever came of them. Obi wan Kenobi simply melted away into the force. Untouchable. The rumors may of held truth and they still wouldn't have hurt him.

Quinlan was working with Aayla on Tatooine when they heard the news.

Master Qui gon Jinn's dead. Hail Jedi Master Kenobi and his 'chosen one' Padawan.

And they could have stopped it. He and Aayla could have come and kept the Master alive.

Amidst his regret, Quinlan wondered.

Did the Dark side pull him? Did Obi wan give in to his anger when Master Jinn died? Where did his strength come from when he defeated Darth Maul?

He already knew the answers to his questions.

Not once did the Dark side pull Obi wan.

Not once did Obi wan put his personal feelings before the code.

It was then that Quinlan knew what made Obi wan so infuriating. So untouchable. Aloof.

One cannot mourn if they cannot feel.

* * *

Quinlan and Obi wan's dynamic never ceases to amuse me. Their banter is hilarious to watch because they annoy and respect each other. Tholme was Quinlan's Master while Quinlan was Aayla Secura's.

Psychometry is the force ability to touch objects and see past events surrounding them. It was Quinlan Vos's specialty.

Which point of view do you like more; third POV or first POV?

Tell me in the reviews which pov/character would you like to read next!

Have a lovely day! :)


	12. Lover 2

Darth Maul's hold around her neck tightened and Satine reached for her throat. Clawing at thin air, trying to remove his invisible hand from around her.

Then a thought struck her. This is it…..

Today I die.

She looked across at Obi wan. Flanked by two guards, his voice echoed in the hall. His mouth kept moving, trying to stall, trying to reason with Maul.

Trying to save her.

Satine searched his face for a sign. For sorrow, for any sign that she'd meant anything to him.

His face was full of defiance. His voice breathed of snark and disdain.

She saw through his facade. His desperate attempt to seem nonchalant. To keep his lendagary cool, his negotiator status. No lightsaber could save him now, the Light side wouldn't give him the strength he needed to stop Maul.

The negotiator could not win against this tyrant.

Maul knew it too.

Maul brought her forward, the Darksaber raised high.

The men knocked Obi to the ground, she saw him raise his hand-

He acted too late.

Satine gasped, choking as the saber twisted through her body. Everything went black, her body racked with excruciating pain. Then it was gone, Darth Maul let her go and she crumpled to the floor.

Strong hands grasped her, gathering her body up in his arms. A familiar scent washed over her senses. Sweat and dust. Dried blood and gel. Satine willed her eyes to open, to see him.

His hand brushed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her face. Bright blue eyes stared into hers. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

She felt his fear. His desperation. She read his lips, the unspoken words tumbling in the air between them.

 _I'm so sorry. My love, I failed you. I failed you. I failed you. I failed you._

"Remember, my dear Obi wan," she whispered. He bent his head towards hers, anxiously searching her eyes. She reached up to stroke his cheek, his hand covering hers, keeping her close to him.

"I've loved you always."

His eyes softened. The negotiator was speechless. He had had nothing to say when they met. It was fitting that he should have nothing to say now.

Breathing was becoming harder to do. She brought her last words to her tongue, forced them out with her last breath.

"And I always will."

He pressed her body to his chest.

"Satine…."

He would never get an answer.

* * *

I loved writing this fic.

*crickets*

Shoutout to the lovely "Nightshade's sydneylover150", who somehow understood what I was trying to say in the last fic, what the heck, you are awesome. Go read their comment and check out their page!

Have a lovely day! :)


	13. Old Ben

Luke didn't understand what was the big deal with Ben Kenobi.

The kids told tales about him. About how he ate Bantha poop and slept in Tusken skin. He rode a beaten up speeder fixed with any spare parts lying around.

The adults whispered stories. About the Calwells and Orrin Gault's disappearance. Everything was fine before he arrived. Then chaos.

As if the Tusken Raiders hadn't attacked them before Ben arrived.

Luke didn't believe any of it. He was just Ben. He'd been there ever since Luke could remember. White hair and a scraggly beard. A thick cloak completed his ensemble, one that Luke was sure he'd had for years.

Owen had never given his opinion on the man. He just acted as if he didn't exist. Beru too. They seemed to believe that if you can't see something, it can't see you.

Luke was fine with it. He had more important things to think about. Like flying out of Tatooine and never coming back. He didn't have time for rumors.

Ben was old Ben. The crazy guy in the dunes. Nothing more, nothing less.

No silly story was going to change that.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Leia couldn't remember when she first heard his name.

It was as if his name was ingrained in her memory. Hiding in the drapes, listening to her father's voice. Sitting at tea tables, looking demure, hearing her mother's words drip like honey on her audience.

The senator's voices echoing whenever they wanted to be heard. They never cared if someone was listening. It only mattered to speak.

The room always went silent when her parents spoke. The buzzing ceased, waiting for their queen to act. Leia loved the silence. Silence was when the whispers began.

Backhand deals and rumors bred in the silence. It began when tension was at its highest. Building up with idle gossip, the tempo increased as the ceremonies dragged on. By the end of the night, alliances were formed and wars declared.

Then the fated whisper. The name was uttered from her own mother's lips to Leia's father. " _Obi wan Kenobi."_

She didn't know why his name stood out from the other whispers. Why she'd latched onto it as if she needed his name to breathe.

Later, she understood why. Like her mother, she couldn't forget a debt.

His name was the first on her lips when she needed to hide the plans. R2-D2 understood. He too had a debt to pay.

Luke was shocked when he heard. She'd watched her brothers eyes light up-" _Ben!"_ -and then his mouth hanging ajar in the next moment.

Who would have thought old Ben was Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi?

Vader- _their father's_ \- former master. The man who'd saved Luke's life.

The man from her whispers.

She wished she could have met him. Shook his hand. Maybe even a simple 'thank you'.

Luke had tried to brush it off. Patted her shoulder and said that heroes aren't as good as they look anyway. She understood his awkward attempts to comfort her.

Ben hadn't been his only hope.

* * *

Okay y'all, you need to drop everything and go check out WestwardGlance. Specifically his most recent story, "Kenobi: From several points of view." Trust me, its worth it.

Inspired by the novel "Kenobi". I hope I got into the twin's heads right. As always, don't forget to request ideas in the reviews! I try my best to complete your wishes. *Bows*

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
